D Gray-Man Innocence of Noah
by saberblast
Summary: Is the Earl the most deadly force out there or is there something that even he is powerless against. The most powerful force who's side will it chose. The side of innocence and light of the Black Order or the side of dark matter and darkness that is the Earl. The time of peace is running out in this world in this where light and darkness wage war against each other. (WARNING: YURI)


**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN MAN OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Break Out**_

Deep in the chines mountains where dark clouds fill and spiral in the sky above a large building in the center of four mountains. A protective barrier is around the building to keep anything from entering or leaving without permission. Inside the building the very upper level consist of the leader of the Black Order China Reasearch and Imprisonment Division and the reasearch facilities. The mid section has training ground for the exorcist that are stationed their and the mess hall. The bottom has more reasearch equipment and controls for the lower level. The very bottom of the building was a holding facilities that tunneled a well six hundred miles bellow the surface of the earth. It has over 11,000 prisons for akuma that were unable to be destroyed at time and await later exorcism and the number of prisons is still increasing with out end. The akumas that are imprisoned here range from level 1-4 and are keep far from each other bound so tight that are unable to even an inch so they just lay still awaiting their undotted destruction and there are currently 10,978 akumas in side each cell. At the lowest point of the prison is elevator that goes down anther nine hundred miles to a signal prison cell soul perpase is to restrain and study the prisoner with in the cell with the top grade reasearch equipment and scientist that are on constant shifts handing the data and findings to the bach of scientist that take over in their place while the previous head off to sleep.

I the prison cell of the very lowest level was a dark room a small girl who looked to be 8-10 years old with naturally dark skin and white spiky hair that flowed down to the mid section of her back. Her right eye was a light green and the left was a light purple. She had crosses in the center of her hands, feet, the center of her chest, and her forehead with smaller crosses that went to the left and right of her forehead from the lager one and a large cross that took up almost all of her back. She was curled up in ball leaning against the wall in nothing more than a tattered dark cloak with the cloak's hood over her head with chains attached her wrist, ankles, and around her neck. The dark may seem like an empty cell with only the girl in it but entire room constantly scans her 24 hours none stop. The room's scanners examine her physical condition while the chains both restrain and take internal examinations. The outside of the cell has a freezing room for the machines that would other wise over heat in an instant if not keep cold. The researchers have to were extreme cold gear while they do their work.

It was late at night and the chief administrator of the china branch walked in to the freezing room and was greeted by the head researcher. "Hello Chief Kaima have you come to see our progress?" he was asked. "Yes. Mikada explain to me what you were able to find." as they started walking down the stairs from the elevator. "Okay but like last time we still can't find any real answers that we really want but what else is new everyone goes through that." "Very true. Did she have another mishap?" Kaima asked with a very serious expression. "What do you think everyone's still alive aren't we. If she did have one we'd all be dead but luckily she's been rather stable for some time now but we still took precaution just in case like you ordered." Mikada replied with a smile knowing that the girl won't escape. "Good I can still remember the hell that had bringing her in I'd hate for it to happen a second time."

The two walk and look in to the cell that was containing the young girl. "What is her synchronisation rate?" Kaima asked in a dead serious tone of voice. Mikada looked to the branch chief and back to the girl. "Still only 1% sir." The second they saw the girl twiched and raised her to where her eyes were visible from behind her knees and stared at them they both felt fear telling them to run for their lives and they tensed up from the fear. "Only 1%. I can still remember the day they brought her in. The video the golem captured was terrifying. Two years ago they needed general Cross, Tiedoll, Yeegar, Sokaro, and Cloud and nearly died just to bring in a small child. However she will be one of the most powerful exorcist ever. Maybe even more powerful than Millennium Earl himself." The alarms suddenly started to go off and the entire base started shake violently causing cases and machines to fall over and almost everyone to fall to their knee's. "What's going on?! No one should be able to harm this base without getting through the protective field first!" Kaima shouted at the sudden attack on the base. "Sir it's not coming from outside the base! The subjects mental readings are skyrocketing to a dangerous levels!" Mikada jumped up at the sound of the horrifying news. "EVERYONE EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELYSHE'S HAVING ANTHER EPISODE MOVE IT IF DON'T WANT DIE!" Everyone ran for the high-speed tunnels that would take them all to safety hopefully in time. "Chief when will the exorcist from headquarters getting here?" "Mikada you and I both knew they wont get here in time or that there strong enough to handle her. You also knew no matter how far we run or how hard we try were all going to die here." With that said bright flash exploded from the girl taking up the entire china branch building.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, and Lavi were all walking to the china branch building to escort a new recruit back. Ever since Allen and the order discovered his slow transformation into the 14th he could never leave the Black Order without an escort where ever he went. Things would have gone worse if Lenalee didn't raise hell about it not being fair and that she would do anything in her power to make them pay. The only reason that they allowed it was because they grow tired of her standing before them everyday and yelling at them. So to stop Lenalee from annoying them any further they let him leave as long as the second he turns for good he must be killed that very second before he has the chance to do anything. Allen and Lenalee found it to be a gigantic pain in the ass but at least it was something.

"Hey does anyone know who this new recruit is? I mean if they're sending so many exorcist to bring them to headquarters the they must be something right?" Allen asked a little curious about their some to be ally as Timcanpy fly's around and lands on his shoulder. "I don't know they brother said he'd fill us in when we bring them back. Hey look at it this way it puts a little mystery into a normally boring task right." said Lenalee trying t brighten up everyone's day. She cast a small gaze towards Allen a little sad knowing at least a little way there was five of them doing this. It was to keep an eye on Allen and to kill him easily if he turned. Because if Allen wasn't a Noah then there would only be one or two of them. "Yes your quiet right about that but I am getting a bit hungry though." Krory said as he raised his right had to and scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed smile on his face. "Yeah I know what you mean I'M STARVING HERE. Hey Kanda what about you? Getting hungry at all?" Lavi said in his always bright personality as he realized he asked a stupid question when Kanda completely ignored him and keep walking. "Yesh I was only asking a simple question no need to ignore me like that man." Lenalee let out a small giggle and Allen just sighed.

As they came to a point where they could see the china branch all they saw was a sea of bright green and purple flames where a Black Order base should be. No one was expecting this as they stared in shock. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Lavi shouted as he got in front of everyone and gestured to the burning hell. "I don't know." Allen said the as flames were blown away like smoke being cleared from a battle field then out of no where Kanda ran past everyone else and tackled Lavi to the ground avoiding a massive explosion from something smashing into the ground ans Timcanpy flow off into the air to avoid what was to come. "Wow thanks man what was that." as he and Kanda got up from the ground. The smoke dispersed and what was standing inside it was a monster that was as tall as Allen with an angelic white armor like body with spiking white metallic hair that flowed to its waist with a smooth mask like face that had green eyes and bright green lines and markings all over with glowing green crosses on the center of its hands feet. It had a green cross on its forehead with smaller once traveling to the left and right from the bigger one and had a large green cross on it's back and a green cross on its chest just above its larg breast and with a white tail that could wrap around its waist twice.

Everyone activated their innocence to its highest level as if they could just feel the strength of the beast in front of them. 'What the hell is this thing?' went through all there heads at the sight of the monster. The first one to make a move was Lavi saying his normal chant as he makes his hammer grow five times it normal size puts the fire stamp on and slams it down on top of the monster. The white creature stops the enormous hammer with its left hand and stabs the center of it with its right hand destroying the hammer. It grabs the pole that remand and pulled on it till Lavi was face to face with it then the creature knead him in the gut causing him to let go and it use the pole as a staff and beat him down with it before kicking him in the gut sending him fly. It took the pole and throw it like a spear pirceing his left shoulder shattering the bone and pining him to the side of a mountain with blood running down his arm and unconscious. Krory dashed behind it and sank his teeth into its neck. His eyes widen and he pulled his teeth out gagging at the foul taste of the blood he drank and realized something. He wasn't able to say anything before he received a monstrous and unexpected spin kick to the face that it forced him to hit the back of his head to the ground and received another kick in his side that blow him into the side of the mountain as well that buried him in ruble taking him out of the fight. "KRORY, LAVI!" Allen screams as Kanda created two mugans surrounded in energy and tried to cut the white monster to ribbons only for the creature to grab hold of both swords that took him by surprise. The monster tightened its grip on the blades and shattered them into tiny pieces that made Kanda's eyes go wide in pure shock of what just happened. The monster headbutts Kanda does a flurry of punches and kicks grabs Kanda by the neck and stabs its right arm strate through Kanda's gut and tossed him to the side with its arm covered in blood. Lenalee dashes forward and try to do an axe kick only for the creature to backhand her feet causing her spin in the air. The stopped her from spinning by grabbing the back of her head and slamming her face into ground. It does a handstand as it buried Lenalee's face into the dirt and does an axe kick of its own straight down on Lenalee's black boots shattering them and breaking both her legs in the proses and earning an agonizing scream as the exorcist passed out from the pain. The creature flipped off the ground and landed on its feet and realized that Allen had stabbed it with his sword of exorcism. Allen was shocked to see that the sword was not burning away at its inner darkness and destroying it. The monster looks at the sword placed its right hand under the blade and forced it up out of its body and elbows Allen in the gutt hard forcing him to let go of the sword and send him skipping across the ground and stopped on to his back. The creature jumped and smashed it;s left foot on to Allen right wrist before he could move. When Allen opened his eyes the monster now had two sword of exorcism in both its hands and it's right white arm with green marking turned to a black arm with purple markings. 'Where did that second one come from and what happened to it's arm?' Allen asked himself then the monster stabbed both swords into him. This time his the sword did their job and the other was did the same as they started to burn away at the inner Noah causing unbearable pain and screams of agony do to him having the 14th inside him. **"ENOUGH!"** A voice came out of nowhere and the monster did as it said and removed one sword of exorcism and left Allen's sword deep inside him still burning away at him. The creature turned a bright green and flow towards the sky growing wing of light and headed into the distance.

Timcanpy flow down to Allen worried about him and the rest of the group as it received one command "Tim call...the...order." and Allen passed out leaving Timcanpy to call headquarters as they all lay dying.

**AN: This is my first D Gray-Man fanfic so leave some reviews and tell me what you think.**


End file.
